1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a refrigeration apparatus and in particular to apparatus for automatically making ice bodies in an apparatus such as a refrigerator-freezer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In controlling conventional automatic ice body maker devices, bin level switches have been utilized to deactivate the device when the bin reaches a preselected full level. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,437 wherein a bin level switch is operated in response to the weight of ice bodies in the bin to disconnect power from the water fill solenoid valve when the bin reaches the full level. The same patent further describes a sensing arm mechanism for water fill solenoid shut off arranged to sweep through the collecting bin by means of a cooperating spring biased carrier and timing cam. Another ice maker mechanism is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,217,506 wherein a bin lever is coupled to a switch contact to deactivate the entire mechanism whenever a full bin level is detected. Both of the above described devices require special biasing springs for the bin levers and also require separate and complicated timing means for the water fill solenoid.